Love is like a friendship caught on fire
by BloodlustAtMidnight
Summary: What happens if Bella was not always what she seemed? What if she was really Isabelle De Luca? What happens when she goes back to Fells Church,Virginia to visit some old 'friends'. Will she find love and what do the Cullens have to do with this story?
1. Chapter 1: Long time no see

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows

older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." – Bruce Lee

Chapter one, Long time no see.

As I drove down the road I could feel my phone vibrate. Ugh I never wanted one, it's just something the sparkly vampire thought I should have.

Stupid vampire he actually think I loved him. He wishes, I kind of compelled him to love me since I was feeling lonely but now I don't need him. I

looked at the screen and it was Jacob calling me. "What now Jacob!" I yelled. "Nothing Bella I just wanted to see you were okay," he sighed.

"Leave me alone stalker," I yelled and slammed the phone shut. Ugh stupid mutt he is so annoying. As I pulled into the airport parking garage I

started to panic. What if they don't remember me or what if they do? I thought. Whatever I will still make it, I thought shutting my door and

making my way to the airport. As soon as I got there the sales lady grimaced at me. "One ticket to Fells Church, Virginia," I said taking my

sunglasses off. "That will be $100 please," she said. " I already paid ma'm," I said while compelling her. " Why yes you have," she agreed and

handed me the ticket. I nodded and walked toward gate A. I got on the plane and debated whether to call Mrs. Flowers and book a room or just

wait. I decided to call. "Hello," a raspy voice answered. "Hello I was just wondering if you had any available rooms?" I asked. " Why yes dear

what is your name," she asked. "Isabelle De Luca," I said and heard something smashing on the floor. " Oh Stefan that was new," she scolded. I

giggled at the thought of Stefan getting told off. "Okay and when will you be arriving?" she asked. "Today at 5:00 p.m.," I said hearing someone

choking. I giggled again, wow Stefan way to keep it subtle. " That will be just fine," she said. " Thanks," I said and hung up, this would be a fun

day.

Stefan's point of view

Isabelle De Luca that sounded familiar, but how? " Damon," I yelled searching my room. " Why yes little brother what do you need?" he said with

a huge smirk on his face. "Isabelle De

Luca does that ring a bell?" I asked. Instantly that smirk fell off his face. "Why no I don't recall why?" he said. "No reason just wondering," I said

sitting on my bed. Damon ran out of the

room slamming the door. What was so special about this Isabelle De Luca anyway? Just then I remembered.

Flashback

"Damon stop," a voice giggled. "Never," he laughed. I walked in to see Damon tickling a beautiful brunette. "Well who is this," she asked smiling

at me. " Stefan this is Isabelle, Isabelle

this is Stefan," he said. "Nice to meet you Stefan," she smiled at Damon and kissed him. " I best go to Katherine she will be looking for me,"

Isabelle said while getting off Damon's lap.

Damon frowned and kissed Isabelle. She giggled and ran out of the room. Damon stared out after her like a lovesick puppy. " Well looks like

Damon has a new girl," I laughed and so did

he. "Isn't she just perfect," he sighed. I laughed and walked out of the room and ran into Isabelle. " Excuse me Isabelle," I said, but she had a

worried look on her face. I started down the

hall again and bumped into Katherine. "Sorry Katherine are you alright,' I asked. " Yes, where did Isabelle go," she sneered. "Um why," I asked.

"None of your business," she yelled and

started down the hall again. I shook my head and walked down the hall to my room. I shut my door and started to read when I a scream. I got

up and ran to Damon's room. "Did you hear

that?" I asked him and he nodded so we took off following the screams. We walked in on a gruesome sight. Isabelle was on the floor a knife in

her chest while Katherine was laughing. I

started toward Katherine but she lunged and a stake going through her stomach cut off her growl. She fell to the floor to reveal Isabelle with a

stake in hand being caught by Damon. He

held her and whispered to her that she'd be all right but we both knew that wasn't true. " Da-mon please don't forget me," she whispered in a

raspy voice. " I could never forget you

Isabelle," He whispered. Then he kissed her and she closed her eyes drifting into a never-ending dream.

_End of flashback_

That was the last time I ever saw Damon happy. After her death he just wandered around like a vampire-zombie. I hated to see him like that. He

tried several attempts of suicide but since

he was vampire he was unsuccessful. Now he just killed and killed and killed believing it would get her back, but it never did. How could she be

alive when Katherine killed her? Even

though Katherine got away she was badly hurt. Oh only if Damon knew, but I know I shouldn't tell him. It might not even be her, probably just a

relative. Well we'll see wont we. I glanced

over at the clock to see it chime 4:00 p.m., she would be here in one hour. I need to get ready and so should Damon. This will be interesting.

Isabelle's point of view

I woke up at the airport. "Miss De Luca we are here," the lady said. I smiled and got off the plane. The air was fresh and smelled of trees. I

noticed someone at the airport I hadn't seen in a long time. "Bonnie Bennett is that you?' I asked. "Isabelle!" Bonnie screamed hugging me.

"How I thought Katherine killed you and that was like 500 years ago," she rushed.

"Katherine changed me into well what you are minus the witch," I said. "But Damon thought you were dead too," she frowned. "Katherine told

me that Damon hated me so I should just get a fresh start," I cried, " and that broke my heart." " Well Damon loved you and still does, he

mopes around even after 500 years," she said. I frowned; this was to good to be true. I

walked toward the door waving goodbye to Bonnie. Katherine wouldn't lie to me I know she wouldn't I mean she said she put Damon up to

caring for me by compelling him. I got into a taxi

and told him the address. He nodded and started off into my future.


	2. Chapter 2: That can't be you

**"Love is the only fire that is hot enough to melt the iron obstinacy of a creatures' will" – Alexander Maclaren**

**Chapter 2: That can't be you **

Isabelle's point of view:

As the car pulled up to the drive I felt a pang of nervousness in my stomach. Why should you be nervous? A little voice inside my head said.

Because she hasn't seen either brother for like 500 years maybe that's why! Another voice suggested. Well they'll be happy to see her, the

angel suggested. No I think they'll be angry with her for lying, the other voice said. Why she didn't lie they did it was all a lie! The angel said. And

before I noticed it tears were brimming my eyes. I can't do this I need to clear my head. "Um driver can you just drive around a little so I can

make sure their well home?" I asked sweetly. " Sure hon whatever you want," he replied turning on the car. I sighed and closed my eyes but for

a moment I swore I could've seen a shadow, oh well probably just paranoid. I started humming my favorite lullaby Damon sang for me, and soon

I drifted asleep.

** Stefan's point of view: **

She's here that's her in the car. I need to go and see her, no wait don't she might not know you. But

before I could finish my thoughts the yellow and black taxi pulled out of the driveway. Well maybe it wasn't her, just maybe I could hope that it

wasn't her. Just could hope.

**Isabelle's point of view: **

I felt a lurch in the car and my eyes snapped open. The car was rolling on its side. We

crashed and a twig went in my leg. Well great this is just great wood and a leg. "Help!" I yelled knowing no one could hear. I started crying from

the pain in my leg. "Help! Is anyone there?" I yelled again. No reply but then something odd happened. I couldn't feel the car underneath me but

I could feel two strong arms holding me. I didn't want to look because I knew they would run off seeing my leg, but I didn't care it happened all

the time. I couldn't breath and my leg was hurting bad. "Put me down," I said but the person held no response. "I said put me down now!" I

yelled. The person set me on the floor and examined my leg. Then he did the impossible, they pulled it out of me. I stared at my leg in

amazement. No human could do that, not any I knew anyway. I looked up……

* * *

SO what you think? you like it? Well i want at least two more reviews before i write anymore. Okay i am depending on all of you. Dont dissapoint me. Luv you guys.

Peace out:

Vampiregirl4eva


	3. Chapter 3: Alive and well

True love is not about the hugs and kisses, the 'I love you's' or the 'I miss you's', but about the chills that hit every part of your spine when you

think about him.-Lauren P.

**_Last time_ **

I felt a lurch in the car and my eyes snapped open. The car was rolling on its side. We crashed and a twig

went in my leg. Well great this is just great wood and a leg. "Help!" I yelled knowing no one could hear. I started crying from the pain in my leg.

"Help! Is anyone there?" I yelled again. No reply but then something odd happened. I couldn't feel the car underneath me but I could feel two

strong arms holding me. I didn't want to look because I knew they would run off seeing my leg, but I didn't care it happened all the time. I

couldn't breath and my leg was hurting bad. "Put me down," I said but the person held no response. "I said put me down now!" I yelled. The

person set me on the floor and examined my leg. Then he did the impossible, they pulled it out of me. I stared at my leg in amazement. No

human could do that, not any I knew anyway. I looked up…. I looked up and saw deep sky blue eyes that I would recognize anywhere. He

stared at me in shock obviously not finding the words needed. "Oh Matt I've missed you so much," I yelled jumping on top of him. See Matt is my

brother, and he is a vampire too and we look alike. We both have blondish brown hair and sky blue eyes. " Isabelle is that you?" he said. "Oh

yes Mattie it is oh how I've missed you my brother," I cried. He hugged me tightly and got up pulling me with him. " How did you, why are you,

does Damon, oh sister I am so happy," he said hugging me tightly. "So does Damon know you're here or not," he said sternly. "No he'll be

furious for lying to him and I just cant go through that again," I said looking at my shoes. "Well we need to go to the boarding house and get

you ready for dinner with me at 7:00 sharp," he said. I laughed Matt was always the father figure to me since our father sold us to Katherine.

We walked hand in hand to the boarding house. My leg was doing better but I needed to get cleaned up before I see Damon. "Mattie I'm going

to go through the window okay so I'll see you later," I said kissing his cheek and leaving. The window was much easier to climb in and much

more fun. I got into the room and headed for the closet. Hmm I think I'll wear a floor length gown. I don't know the style anymore so I guess this

will work for dinner. I grabbed a blue floor length gown and got changed. I curled my hair and clipped the side. I put some makeup on and shoes

also jewelry. I walked downstairs and grabbed my keys to my dark blue mustang. I climbed in and drove off to Lounge Night e moderazione or

Night lounge and restaurant. As I arrived I saw a black Audi r8 parked in the parking space next to mine. I turned off the car and walked into the

restaurant immediately noticing I picked the right outfit. "Isabelle over here," Matt waved. I sighed and walked over ignoring the people staring.

"Hey Mattie how are you?" I asked. "Pretty good how about you?" he said. "As fine as can be expected," I shrugged. "Have you seen Damon or

Stefan yet?" he asked. I sighed and heard choking from the next booth. I looked around and saw Damon. Oh god help me now, I wished. "Hey

Matt I need to um go," I said getting up. He looked at me weirdly, "Isabelle you can't keep running," he said. "Bye Matt," I said running out of

there. "Miss I am going to have to," he started but I compelled him. "You will let me go since we already paid," I said. "I will let you go since you

have already paid," he repeated. I ran outside to my car and jumped in. suddenly I looked on my hand and remembered I still had the

engagement ring _he_ gave to me. I twirled it around and started crying. I put my head against the steering wheel and all my emotions came

flooding out.

**Damon's point of view: **

As I arrived to Lounge Night e moderazione I saw a red camero with black stripes pass. Hmm it was Matt's

car why would he be here alone. Anyway I got out of my car and made my way inside. "Salvatore table for one," I said. "Right this way sir," the

waiter said. I nodded, pulled my chair out and sat down. After about twenty minutes I looked around and saw the most beautiful brunette. She

reminded me so much of Isabelle with her curly hair and sleek silhouette. I turned away the thoughts making me sick. "Isabelle over here," a

voice said. I instantly recognized it as Matt. Isabelle what a coincidence. "Hey Mattie how are you?" she asked him. "Pretty good how about

you?" he asked her. "As fine as can be expected," she sighed. "Have you seen Damon or Stefan yet?" he asked her. I choked on my coffee. Why

would she need to see us unless no it's not her? "Hey Matt I need to um go," she said. "Isabelle you can't keep running," he said. "Bye Matt,"

she said and ran out. That was odd how she reacted. I walked out of the restaurant and to my car. I climbed in and looked to my right to see

her. She was crying and twirling a ring. The ring I had given Isabelle, her ring. Oh my god it's her it's really her, a wave of happiness drowned

me. "Yes!" I shouted. She looked around and her expression was scared. She started her car and drove away. I sighed and started mine too. My

mind was filled with happiness that my one true love was alive and well.

* * *

Okay so i want to give a special thnx to:

InsaneChickGoneMad  
Cosmicwave  
Green-blobs-and-blue-apples  
Salvator  
Supernatural Sam And Dean  
Hazelholly  
vampyregurl09  
ninjavamp  
Twilightgurl1917

Thank you guys for reviewing. Okay so now i want at least five more reviews from the same or different people. So please review. Oh and all the things like dresses and cars and Isabelles ring are on my profile. REVIEW PLZE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: All is good so far

I do not own twilight nor the vampire diaries. I hope you enjoy. oh and i want five reviews for the next chapter!

* * *

As Isabelle climbed the stairs to her room in the all too familiar Salvatore house, her mind exploded. All the bent up anger and sadness came lashing out. I miss them, she thought, so much it hurts. She fell to her knees sobbing and punching the walls, and denting them. Just then the door closed and footsteps drawing near made Isabelle's dead heart lurch.

Damon pulled into the boarding house driveway, and turned the car off. He couldn't keep his mind off of Isabelle for a moment. Why, he thought,why did she leave me and then come back. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He climbed out of the car and opened the door to hear muffled sobs. He shook his head and started up the stairs to see her.

As he came into view their eyes met. They looked in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until Isabelle broke her eyes away. She stood up and started climbing again, one by one she got closer to her room

Damon stared after her in amazement, she was so beautiful. That face those eyes that hair. He had found her once again and now he was letting her go. Damon ran upstairs to Isabelle's room and knocked. She opened the door and he stared into her big blue eyes. Then Damon kissed her and he knew it was all right.

As Isabelle sat in her room her heart ached. He hadn't changed one bit. Tears broke their way through and soon she was sobbing again. There was a knock on the door, and Isabelle got up and opened it. She was surprised to see Damon, and even more surprised when he leaned in. The moment their lips touched she knew they would be together forever.

Sneak peek of next chapter:

"Get away," I yelled. My arm was bleeding and my head hurt. Just then a stick of wood pierced my skin and went into my abdomen. "What do you want!" I yelled. Then he turned around, his green eyes boring into mine. "You," was his answer. I could feel my heart drop and I started sobbing. Then it all went black. My head hurt even more now and I drifted off to see my future.

She had been gone awhile and I was starting to get worried. Just then he came up and looked into my eyes. "You will forget her and everything she meant to you," he said. I nodded and then it all went blank. Where was I two months ago or even one? My head hurt so I just lay on my bed and drifted to sleep.

My mind was racing. I had just knocked her out and why? God my head hurts. I turned and ran to the house. "You will forget her and everything she meant to you," I said looking into his eyes. He nodded and I left. I am only doing this for her, and only her. I rounded the corner to see that smirk and those familiar eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

I woke up and remembered every great thing that happened last night. I rolled over to be

meet the most beautiful blue eyes ever. "Damon," I sighed. He brushed my hair and

kissed my forehead.

"I'm here and I always will be, I will never leave you Isabelle, I promise," he promised.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I nodded and buried my head in his chest. Damon laughed

and the radio turned on. 'Hands held high' by Linkin Park came on and I started singing

to it.

"Amen, Amen, Amen" I sang softly and Damon pulled me up.

"You better go get ready," he said and pushed me toward my room. I laughed and shut my door. I pulled on a cream sweater dress and brown

leggings with my cream ugg boots. I curled my hair and put in a cream headband. I

smiled when I was done.

I walked into the kitchen with Damon following. All of a sudden a flash of bronze hair and my eyes widened.

"Damon can you go get my purple headband?" I said. Damon nodded and to look. I knew it would distract him, because I didn't have a purple headband. I walked into the garden and Suddenly I was struck by something heavy. My body sprawled onto the floor. Someone

came and stood above me, their back to me." Get away," I yelled. My arm was bleeding

and my head hurt. Just then a stick of wood pierced my skin and went into my abdomen.

"What do you want!" I yelled. Then he turned around, his Golden eyes boring into mine.

"You," was his answer. I could feel my heart drop and I started sobbing. Then it all went

black. My head hurt even more now and I drifted off into darkness.

**Damon point of view**

I had looked through every drawr and couldn't find a purple headband. I stood up and a man came up and

looked into my eyes. "You will forget her and everything she meant to you," he said. I

nodded and then it all went blank. Where was I two months ago or even one? My head

hurt so I just lay on my bed and drifted to sleep.

**Mystery man point of view**

My mind was racing. I had just knocked her out and why? God my head hurts. I turned

and ran to the house. "You will forget her and everything she meant to you," I said

looking into his eyes. He nodded and I left. I am only doing this for her, and only her. I

threw her limp body into the back seat and took the wood out of her abdomen. I climbed

into the drivers seat and turned the engine on. I am doing this for her, I am doing this for

her, I kept chanting. I revved the engine and sped out of their driveway.

I. Am. Doing. This. For. Her.

* * *

Mhm yeah lol so how do you like it? I don't own anything :D


	6. Chapter 6: Where am I?

**I felt sick. The kind of sick you get when you know something is not right. Wherever I was it was not comfortable. I should be at home with Damon, snuggled up into his chest. My eyes flickered open and I automatically closed them. I knew who had kidnapped me. "Why are you doing this to me? Wasn't leaving me enough?" I questioned. He sighed and slammed his hand down on the dashboard. **

**" Bella! I didn't want to leave you but I thought it would be best!" he yelled. His breathing was heavy and ragged. The car lurched to a stop and his car door opened and closed. Then mine opened and he grabbed me and dragged me out. "You will be with me whether you like it or not! You and that Damon character have nothing bonding you, so it shall not be hard to convince him you **_**never**_** lived," he spat. I opened my eyes and looked at him.**

**"WE DO HAVE SOMETHING BONDING US! I'm pregnant ok! I love Damon and I am NOT Bella! I am Isabelle, Bella is back in forks you idiot!" I screeched. His eyes widened and he started coming towards me. His eyes turned coal black and he tried to compel me. "Edward, I know you are an original…because so am I, but compelling me doesn't work," I laughed. He hit me and I fell to the ground, darkness seeped into my vision and I fell 'asleep'.**

**Damon pov**

**I woke up and reached for the spot next to me. It was cold and empty. I sprung up and looked around the room. "Isabelle? Princess?" I said. She was nowhere to be found. My head hurt like hell but I didn't care, I had to find Isabelle. I ran into Stefan and Elena's room to see them watching Adventure Time, my favorite show. But I couldn't watch it right now, I had to find out where my princess was.**

**" have you seen Isabelle?" I said. Elena's eyebrows scrunched together and she looked at Stefan. "What's wrong?" I asked. Elena shook her head and laid back down. "Elena tell me!" I yelled at her. Stefan shot up and hit me. I flew across the room and hit my head on a wooden arrow. My mind went into ease and I looked up at Stefan. **

**"Damon, who is Isabelle?" Elena asked me. I laughed and she looked at me like I was crazy. Stefan looked at Elena like she was crazy. "What? There is no one I have met that has the name Isabelle!" Elena cried out dramatically.**

**"Isabelle, my fiancée the one I plan on spending the rest of my life with! She's the one pregnant with my baby, even though she didn't know I knew. I could tell, by the glow in her eyes," I said lovingly. Elena looked at me oddly and then realization came onto her features. "Oh, sorry blonde moment," Elena giggled. Stefan nodded at Elena and I sighed. **

**"What's going on?" I said.**

**"Belle hasn't been back all night, someone named erm...Edward told me that she was going to a movie with him," Elena said. I growled and hit the sidetable. **_**Damon, she's not cheating on you,**_** Stefan projected into my thoughts. **_**Well then who is Edward?, **_**I shot back. Stefan thought but he could not figure out who he was. **_**Probably just a friend Damon, she's addicted to you, she wouldn't do anything like that, **_**Stefan projected honestly.**_**What the heck? Who's side are you on? It could be his baby she's having, **_**I projected loudly. Stefan backed down and I walked out of the room. **

**

* * *

**

Ok so Bella's pregnant(: and Damon is a little shocked so that's why he's over reacting. Belle isn't cheating though. I don't own anything (:


	7. Chapter 7: Apperently I'm not welcome

My head hurt badlyx52? Yeah that's about how much it hurt. I heard whispers and people crying but

one cry in particular caught my ears, (yes ears because I cannot open my eyes). It was a golden cry, a vampire I knew was with me, but who

could it be? I tried to open my eyes but no luck, so I tried to open my mouth, and I had luck. "Wh-where a-am I?" I croaked out. I heard gasps and

someone ran to my side.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Alice's voice said. I tried harder to open my eyes, and they inched open. Alice's face came into view.

"Alright? No im not alright! Your brother kidnapped me! And I am not Bella! I am Isabelle!" I screamed. Alice backed away and Rosalie sat

down next to me.

"Its not nice to scream my dear Bella. Edward drugged you, so you don't remember anything," She said trying to compel me. I went along with it.

"Remember what?" I asked. Rosalie smiled smugly and went to get up. I automatically got in a crouch and pulled her back down. "Nice try,

but I can't be compelled!" I said and stood up. My hair was a matted mess, so I ran into Alice's bathroom and freshened up. Crazy, I know. But

when I see Damon, I don't want to look like I just came out of a horror movie. When I had finished I ran back downstairs to see their surprised

faces, and a bronze tuft of hair. I growled and backed up against the wall. "What are you doing here Edward?" I said angrily. He laughed and the

others joined in. Carlisle and Esme walked in to see me, and growled. "So what? Am I now your enemy?" I laughed.

"Isabella what do you think I'm doing in _my_ house?" he laughed evilly. I groaned and walked down the pure white stairs. Edward backed up once

he saw my deadly face. My fangs were bared and around my eyes were the oh so dreaded dark marks.

"I mean, are you stupid enough to be in the same room as me, and stop calling me Isabella! It's Belle or Isabelle!" I yelled. Edward chuckled

and bared his fangs. Everyone gasped. I guess those sparklies weren't used to us originals.

Rosalie bared her fangs too and stalked toward me. "You cheap trash. You ruined our plan! Edward was going to get you pregnant, and

then I was going to have the baby! But then you weren't willing unless he turned you into a vampire, so he left you. We found another

human though. Her name is Annie De Flora. She's way more willing then you were," Rosalie snapped. I couldn't believe my ears. He wanted to

steal my baby, once we were pregnant?

"Ok listen I wasn't your toy then, and I'm not your toy now. I can't believe you though I loved you! I was always in love

with Damon, not you. You're a pathetic little wannabe and you'll never be anything more!" I laughed. Rosalie lunged for me, but I dodged her.

Than it was Edwards turn. He crouched and tried to do a little dance thing, but I wasn't having it. I punched him in the gut and he flew out the

window. I turned around to the rest of the Cullen's. "Anyone else?" I smirked. Everyone backed away, and I laughed. "Good choice." I opened the

now broken door, and walked outside. It was mildly sunny so I made sure my lapis lazuli necklace was on. It was.

I made the decision to go see a baby doctor before going home. Just in case.

_**At the baby doctors**_

"So Mrs. Salvatore, let's take a look, shall we?" he said. I nodded as gasped as the cold goop was spread over my semi-swollen belly. He put the

little machine thing on my belly and that was even colder. He smiled and pointed out the little mutant that was my baby. I smiled and tears trickled

down my face. "Would you like a photo?" he said. I nodded and he handed a black and white photo of my baby to me.

"Thank you Doctor Greene," I cried, and got in my car. My baby was safe, and soon I would be safe in the arms of my fiancée. I zoomed down the

road towards Mystic Falls, hopefully everyone's ok.


	8. Chapter 8: Calm down!

Where is she! She hasn't been home for three days now! Maybe she ran away with that Edward, would she do that to me though? No,

that's not my Isabelle, but she has been acting odd lately. She's been more careful and wary and stuff. Well duh! She's pregnant with _your _baby

you idiot! But is the baby really mine? Or is she just like Katherine? Wanting the best of both worlds? God! I should've seen the signs! She is

exactly like Katherine! I heard the roar of an engine and the shutting of a car door. Isabelle has some explaining to do.

_**Isabelle pov**_

I walked up the steps to mine and Damon's room, but it was eerily silent. I heard beating hearts, about five, in our room. Great, it's interrogation

time! I opened the door slightly and I saw Damon's hurt and angered face. He was looking at a broken picture of me and him. Stefan was telling

him to calm down, and Matt was looking at Bonnie, who was trying to predict my alibi. I opened the door even more, and stepped in. This was

going to be one heck of a night.

"Isabelle! Where the heck have you been!" Damon yelled at me. I flinched away from his angered tone. Tears were making their way into my eyes.

"I-I was kid-kidnapped!" I said crying. Damon shook his head and laughed. His usually ice or midnight blue eyes, were pitch black.

"Tell me the truth. Elena said that Edward guy took you to the movies…THREE NIGHTS AGO!" He yelled and grabbed my wrist.

"Ouch Damon, your hurting me!" I cried. Damon laughed harder and mumbled something like good. I was hurt, and angry with him.

"You are exactly like Katherine! Whose baby is that! Is it even mine?" he said accusingly. I gasped.

"What the heck? Of course the baby's yours! And I am NOTHING like Katherine!" I screamed. He was accusing me of sleeping with Edward AND

being like Katherine? Not a good combination. Matt took Damon's hand off of me and led me out of the room. Stefan was talking to Damon in a

hushed tone. I heard a sob and someone falling to the ground. I shook off Matt, and ran into an empty room, and locked the door.

_Belle? This is Stefan. I know you are telling the truth. And I told Damon that too, cut him some slack okay. The exact thing happened with Katherine and _

_he's never been able to get over that, _Stefan projected to me. I laughed coldly. _What the heck! Hekidnapped me and beat me! He drugged me and _

_I was afraid my baby, our baby was going to die! And I escape, come home, and this is how I'm treated? I was being used by Edward! He wanted my _

_baby! He was trying to rape me, so he and his twisted sister could have one!_ I screamed back. Stefan gasped and I broke down crying.

"Damon, just hear her out!" Stefan yelled. Damon mumbled something, but I chose to ignore it.

_Isabelle. Tell me what happened. Please. _Damon sent out. I wiped away the tears. _That day when I told you to go into your room and not come out, I _

_was protecting you. I knew Edward was here, and that he was plotting to kill one of us, and I would rather it be me. So he took me. I woke up in the _

_backseat of his car. He had drugged me I was scared for our baby _I shivered violently and clutched my blanket. _Anyway, he took me to his house, where his _

_family was. They hate me, big surprise there. But Rosalie, tried to compel me. I kicked her butt, and then Edwards. I got the heck out of there, _

_but not before going to the doctors. They said the baby was perfectly healthy, and they even gave me a picture. The baby is beautiful Damon, he's just _

_magnificent. _I sighed. Damon was quiet, and I was worried, until he talked back. _Belle I am so sorry, it's just that, all my life I've faced rejection. _

_Everyone wants my brother not me, they think I'm too dangerous. I didn't mean to hurt you physically or mentally. I love you and our baby more than _

_anything. You have to know that. _He shot back. I cried and swung the door open. Damon was standing there in front of me, with a huge smile on

his face.

"So our baby is a boy now is it?" he said smugly.

I showed Damon the picture and he had grinned even more. Nothing mattered except for this moment.


	9. Chapter 9: Not ready yet

We found out that we weren't pregnant today. Are we sad? Yes. Damon and I really wanted our own child. But then again, we aren't even

married yet. Maybe we should just live life before even thinking about children. Our love life really dropped in my pregnant stages. We never

kissed or touched. He stayed at least a foot away from me, poor babe was afraid that he was going to harm the baby. I told him that was silly,

but then today came. It's not his fault. He was the most caring man during my pregnancy. He waited for me on hand and foot, wouldn't even let

me stand. Damon is slightly relieved, i know it sounds wrong, but think about it. Two young people that aren't even married, just engaged, that

reunited nine months ago. The pressure another life would bring, and oh my god, think about the stress. Having to feed a human mouth, when we

don't even eat food. This is definately for the best.

I heard footsteps coming up the steps and i got up. "Damon? Is that you?" I sniffled. He stepped into the room and strode over to me. He

wrapped me in his arms, and I felt safe.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked me. I pulled away and looked into his beautiful eyes. He had the most caring sould anyone could ever

ask for. When I gaze into his eyes, it's like a force pulls me in and sweeps me away. That force is called love. I realized many days ago, that

Damon is my life. Without him, my existance would be uneventful. I am a lucky woman.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" I smiled. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. His response came slowly and it made me smile. His lips curved with

every word that was said.

"I'm fine, I just want to get back to what we had," he said quietly. I smiled and kissed him.

"Damon, we never lost anything," I said. He smiled at me and we drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

So i know i know I shouldn't have made them lose their baby, but they just weren't ready in my opinion. So thanks for reading (: I don't own anything


	10. Chapter 10: Problems

I woke up next to my handsome fiancee. He looked so innocent while sleeping, like a child. I made sure not to wake

Damon in the process of walking out the door. I padded downstairs into the kitchen looking for my hidden blood bags. Where Are they? I heard a

thump and turned around to see Elena. She smirked and winked at me, then she was gone. Hmm that was odd, I yawned and shut the cubbord. I

heard someone fall out of bed and curse. Oh dang, Damon was up. I stuffed all of the empty bags into the cubbord again and leaned against the

counter. He was down in a second, within knowing I wasn't in bed.

" Dang Belle, I didn't know where you had gone," he laughed and pulled me into his embrace. I leaned into his shoulder and looked at

the stairs. There stood Elena, again. She was looking at us with pure fury. Her lips were pulled back from her teeth and she let out a feral snarl.

Damon didn't hear it though. I flinched into Damons embrace deeper, and he laughed. "I love you," he said. Elena mouthed, Don't you respond, or

i'll kill you. I mumbled you too and he didn't say anything, he just let go of me. Elena was gone. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing hun, erm can we go back to bed? I'm kind of still tired," I asked. He picked me up and carried me into our room, slamming

and locking the door behind him. "Can you also shut the curtains and lock the windows? I'm a little paranoid today," I said. Damon shook his

head, but did what I said anyway. Elena was freaking me out now. "Are Elena and Stefan home?" I asked. Damon nodded and motioned to the tv,

showing all of the rooms. Elena was back in the kitchen. Damon zoomed in on Stefans room and the kitchen. "How the fck is that possible?" I

asked. Elena was in **both **places. The Elena in the kitchen looked at the camera and smiled. Then she dissapeared. "D-Damon, I d-dont think that's

Elena," I said, scared. Damon looked at me in confusion. "That's Katherine," I said quietly. Damon looked at me in shock and then back at the

empty kitchen. Elena and Stefan were still asleep in their room.

"Katherines back?" He said, hope clear in his voice. I looked at him, hurt. His face was contorted with love, and pain. "I thought

she'd never return for me," He said and went toward the door.

"Damon! What about me! I thought you loved ME!" I cried. Damon let out an evil laugh.

"You are nothing but a pig that cannot have kids. You are ugly and dumb, and I'm glad Katherine's back so I don't have to put up

with you," He said darkly. I flinched back into the corner of the room, and watched Damon walk out of the room and downstairs.

I looked on the tv screen to see Katherine standing in the kitchen. Damon came down and hugged her. I cried and ran into Stefan and Elena's

room, locking the door behind me. Elena took one look at my face and patted the spot in

bed next to her.

"What happened Belle?" Stefan asked. I turned on the flat screen tv, similar to ours, and zoomed in on the kitchen. Damon and

Katherine were kissing. I cried even harder and Elena wrapped her arms around my small form. Stefan growled feraly and double locked the

windows and doors. "I guess we aren't leaving this room any time soon," he mumbled and hugged me. I buried my head in my knees and cried my

heart out. Damon Salvatore had once again broken me, and this time, i feared, for good.

* * *

So yeah. Kats back :D I felt the need to bring her back...idk why ? So I don't own anything


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving you

The day felt like it would never pass. I was in Stefan's closet, while _he_ was talking to Stefan. Damon had asked to talk to me, but Stefan hit him

and I think that sent a clear message. Katherine had left, to go feed, about an hour ago. Everytime Stefan brought her up, Damon would go into

his loving voice, that he once used with me. I didn't understand his quick change in moods. He hated Katherine, and then when he saw her on

that tv screen, his face lit up. He _never _looked like that with me. I guess I was never enough for him, for anyone. _Belle, he wants to talk to you he _

_wan-, _Stefan was cut off and a new voice invaded my mind. I froze, my entire body was just still. _Isabelle, I can't explain it, _

_but when I saw Katherine, I just felt whole again. I'm sorry, I do still love you! I just, ugh! I don't know! _Damon shouted in my head. I screamed and

hit the wall. _YOU LOVE HER DAMON! What you said to me was a low blow. I can never forgive you, no matter how much I might want to. I am used to _

_being rejected as well, but with you, I felt safe and secure. But you broke me, again. _I spat. Damon's mind flinched back and I laughed coldly. _You _

_better get back down stairs before it comes back. Lord knows you don't want to miss kissing her. _I said, tears leaking out of my eyes. I heard

footsteps leave the room and I slowly opened the door. "Hun, he's gone," Elena said. I looked at her and winced. Elena was confused.

"You look like _her_," I said. Elena winced at my tone and stepped back. Stefan was angry, I could tell. So I did the one thing, probably the only

thing, I could do. I packed my bags and headed out the door. "Goodbye Elena, Stefan. Stay safe," I said quietly. Elena was crying and Stefan was

looking at me coldly. Damon grabbed my arm.

"Belle, please, you don't have to go," he begged. I laughed and stared into his, now midnight blue, eyes. And I did the one thing I had been dying

to do since I saw him kiss Katherine. I slapped him.

"You've already made your choice, You chose _her_. You think I'm like Katherine? No way, you are the one who can't make your mind

up. So Goodbye Salvatore," I said coldly and walked out the door. A cab was waiting for me, and the driver put my bags in the back. Matt was

already in the car. Yes, I was taking him with me. I couldn't leave him here, with no one. Bonnie didn't want to be a part of his life, nor Elena. So

he was pretty broken with that as well. I hugged him as the car pulled out of the driveway. "Goodbye Mystic Falls, I can honestly say, I will not

miss you," I whispered.

_**Damon pov**_

I watched as the cab drove her farther and farther away. I had messed up bad hadn't I? But does it matter Damon? No because you love

Katherine and you've got her. She wants you just as much as you want her...doesn't she? My mind clouded with the memories of my human life

with Katherine. After Isabelle had 'died', Katherine had become my love interest. The beauty she held, made every man gasp, including me. I

never forgot about what she did to Belle, but I couldn't mope forever, could I? Katherine came back a month after Belle's death, she apologized for

what she did, and we forgave her, easily. Stefan never accepted her back though. He was always cautious around Katherine. My brother was

always stupid though. Belle was nothing compared to Katherine. She was a whimp where as Katherine could hold her own. I had made a good choice.

_**Katherine pov [woo!]**_

"Damon look at me," I ordered, and he did. "You will forget everything about Isabelle, and she will be gone from your mind, you will never

remember her, ok," I compelled him. He nodded his head and went on in his lovesick state. Yeah, that's right. I compelled him from the very b

eginning. I compelled him right before he saw me on tv. I compelled him to kiss me and everything else. Now that the little pest is gone, I can once

again be with Damon. No worries in the world, except for me and him. Do I love him? Eh, not really. I just love seeing Isabelle sad.

* * *

So Kats just using him =_= but Do not fear because well..i can't tell you :D So please review

Damon: Autumn do you know what time it is?

Me: ADVENTURE TIME :D

Damon: No -.- Time for you to do the disclaimer

Me: Do i have tooo?

Damon: Yes

Me: Fine. I don't own anything *walks away sadly*


	12. Chapter 12: What happened to you?

It's been two years since Matt and I left Mystic Falls. In those two years I met someone. His name is Alaric Saltzman, and he is twenty five. Do I

love him? No. Do I like him? Yes. I am incapable of loving anymore. D-he broke that characteristic of me, and no one is able to fix it. Bonnie has

kept me up to date on Da-him. Stefan says that Damon keeps saying my name, and as much

as I want to take him back, I cannot. He broke me and I cannot forgive him for that. Katherine did compel him though, I slowly learned that. Matt

has met a girl, her name is Bellatrix. Young little thing she is, but he loves her. It very much reminds me of my love for...him. We are going back to

Mystic Falls to visit Elena. She is pregnant with Stefans baby. Am I jelous? Very much so. Damon and I should've been married with kids by now.

But Kat had to mess it all up. "Isabelle? Are you ready to go? Elena is waiting for you..." Trix said. I forced a smile on my face and got in the car.

Alaric was next to me, thinking. _Belle, I don't think we should go out anymore, _He said. I nodded my head in agreement, and he looked relieved. Am

I that bad? I thought. Tears made their way to my eyes but I blinked them away. "Belle are you okay?" Trix asked me. I smiled and said yeah.

About an hour later we arrived at the boarding house. Elena came out and I saw her once, semi-flat stomach had gone HUGE. "E-Elena hi," I

mumbled. She hugged me and I cried. "I've missed all of you, so much," I cried. Elena looked at me and I could tell who was behind me. My heart

beat faster and a smile instantly came to my face, but I wiped it off. "Salvatore," I said coldly, as I turned around to face him. I gasped at what I

saw. His skin was sheet white, and his normally bright eyes were black and depressing. He had a stubble and he was in sweat bottoms and a

baggy top. What had happened to him? _You left. That's what happened to him, _Stefan projected. I flinched. _I did this to him? Oh my god. I-I _

_can't stand to see him like this Stefan,_ I projected back. _Try seeing your brother like this for two years straight. It's not a game Belle, you really messed_

_up his emotions, _Stefan snapped. My knees gave out and I collapsed into Elena's arms. Tears came down fast and she hugged me. "Damon,

come take a walk with me," I said and grabbed his hand, whilst standing up. He allowed me to pull him along and I sniffled. "Babe, what

happened to you?" I asked. His face contorted with fury.

"YOU LEFT BELLE! I WAS BEING COMPELLED BY KATHERINE AND YOU LEFT! MY LIFE WALKED OUT ON ME!" He yelled. I flinched back

but stood up for myself.

"SHUT THE UP DAMON! YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU CALLED ME A NO GOOD PIG! AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE

YOU? SHE DIDN'T COMPEL YOU TO HATE ME! YOU DID THAT ALL ON YOUR OWN!" I cried. Damon sighed and slammed his fist into a tree.

The tree, in return, fell to the ground.

"I couldn't eat or sleep. I could barely talk. It was like my whole life, had no meaning. I tried to kill myself, but St. Stefan wouldn't let me. And

whenever I saw Elena I thought of Katherine. How I wished I could've killed her , and we would've been together," He whispered. I turned

around and collapsed against a tree.

"Damon. Babe, you don't know how much I've missed you, b-but I can't forgive you right now," I sighed. He ran a hair through his liquid black

messy hair.

"She tried to make me forget you, but there were just too many memories between us. I know you can't forgive me, but please, give me another

chance. I will make it up to you Belle. I promise," He said. His lips looked so inviting so, I kissed him. I hoped that maybe everything would work out for the best this time around, and soon I would be Isabelle De Luca

Salvatore. And maybe, hopefully, Katherine could find her own soul mate.

* * *

Yay! There reunited :DDDDDD I don't own Vampire Diaries )= But i wish I did


	13. Chapter 13: Perfect

It has been four months since I came back, and everything has been great. Damon reproposed a week after I got back, and we set the wedding

date, which is today. I am shaking because I'm so nervous. My dress is classic white with black roses and thorns all around it, and the back has

black ribbon as the corset bit. My now ultra light brown hair, is curled and put up. No tiara or veil, just a black rose in my hair. My skin is a creamy

white with a hint of fake blush. I could honestly say, that I felt like I was actually pretty. Elena walked in and saw me. "*sniff* you look gorgeous,"

she said. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. About a month ago she had little baby Grey Belle Salvatore. I was honored to have my name as her

middle name.

"Thanks Lena, I'm so nervous though, he still has time to run," I said and sat down. My knees were shaking violently and Elena sat down next to

me. She was laughing as hard as I'll get out. "What?" I asked.

"Damon is addicted to your presence. You think he could actually exist without you nor you without him? It's like your each others personal suns!"

Elena burst out laughing, but got serious. "He would never do that to you Belle," She assured me. All of a sudden Bonnie came into the room.

"Ok girlies, it's time! Ah! I'm so excited!" she yelled. I calmed her down, but she was still excited. "Oh, where is Matt?" she asked. Just like he had

known he walked into the room with Bellatrix on his arm. Bonnie's face went into a smooth mask of no emotion. I sighed and kissed Matt on the

cheek. He looped my arm in his and the girls started walking down the aisle. Finally the music started and that was our cue. The wide oak doors

opened and we walked in. I looked over the rows of people and my eyes wandered to the front of the room. There he was. He was wearing a

classic black tux and he looked handsome. I could not believe that this was going to be my husband in a matter of minutes. Damon smiled when

he saw me. His eyes were lit up and he seemed to glow. Soon we reached the alter and Matt placed my hand in Damons. I sighed a breath of

relief and Damon winked at me.

"Do you Damon Lorenzo Salvatore take Isabelle Katerina De Luca to be your wedded wife? To have and told hold in sickness and in health as long

as you both shall live?" The pastor said slowly. Too slowly for my liking, but he was the pastor. Damon looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"I do," He said the words so clearly. I was for sure going to make a mockery out of myself. The pastor then turned to me and I looked down.

"Do you Isabelle Katerina De Luca take Damon Lorenzo Salvatore to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, as

long as you both shall live?" He asked me. I pretended to think and Damon looked at me worridly.

"Heck-I mean, I do," I said and blushed. Damon and the entire crowd, including the pastor, laughed. Damon looked like a pure angel when he

laughed. His dimples showing and his eyes bright and loving.

"Well, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," He said. Damon grabbed my face gently and kissed me.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore!" The pastor yelled, and we ran down the aisle trying not to fall. We were both laughing as we got

into the limo that was taking us to the reception. Damon and I were in the limo...all alone.

"So Mrs. Salvatore...we have an hour and a half til we get there. What do you want to do?" Damon asked.

"God I do love being married to you," I laughed. Damon came over and took me in his arms."How many kids do you want?" I randomly asked, tracing his palm. He thought for a moment and then looked down at me.

"Maybe one or two..not too many," He laughed. I nodded in agreement. We probably could barely handle one, let alone two. We were also still going to live in the boarding house. We wanted to be around our family. I felt my eyelids

drooping and I was cast off into sleep, dreaming about our future.


	14. Epilouge

As we pulled up to the reception villa, tears sprung out of my eyes. Damon looked at me worriedly and then took me into his arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked me. I tried to talk but i kept choking. Damon patted my back and clutched me to his chest.

"I-I miss m-my fam-family," I cried. It was true. I missed my sister, Amelie and her son, Greyson. My darling parents, Pheobe and Alaric [go figure]. And my sweet sweet aunt Mildred. "I know I know, I have Matt. But my father should've walked me down that aisle. My mother should've been smiling ear to ear while we said our vows! Oh Damon," I cried louder. Damon held me tighter and I liked the feeling of his closeness.

"Princess, trust me, I know. The only person I have is Stefan aswell. I wish my mother was here to meet you. She would've loved you to death. My father would've been stuborn at first but he would've given into your charm. Maybe if I hadn't of left you then..." Damon started to tear up too. I wiped my tears away and took his face in my hands.

"Damon Salvatore, I love you more than life itself, You couldnt of done anything to help me," I said. A tear rolled down his cheek. I kissed it away. "Shhh, we have to go," I hushed him. He nodded, and then opened the door and motioned for me to get out. I climbed out in my black and white mini dress that I had changed into on the way. He smiled at me and we walked into the villa.

"OH MY! LOOK! IT'S THE MARRIED COUPLE!" Bonnie shouted and ran towards me. I hugged her tightly and she was literally jumping up and down. Her face was glowing and her stomach was a little swollen. How had I not noticed that?

"Bonnie are you?" I asked. She smiled wider and squealed. I couldn't believe it, everyone was getting pregnant so easily. I lost my baby the first time and that was so hard. But to see everyone around me having babies and not loosing them, that was pure torture. Damon looked at me pained and I excused myself into an empty room. I locked the door and slipped down the wall crying. Damon unlocked the door and came in. He relocked the door and sat down next to me.

"Princess," He said quietly. I threw myself into his arms. He kissed my hair and I laughed.

"I am so emotional lately it's crazy! I cry at everything!" I wailed. Then i cried...again. What was wrong with me? Damon looked at me with lit up eyes. I got what he was thinking. "No Damon, we cannot think that," I said. But Damon pulled out a pregnancy test and pointed to the bathroom. I sniffled and walked toward it.

*10 minutes*

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. The test was positive and I was practicly over the moon. Damon came bursting in and when he saw the test he hugged me tightly.

I could tell that this time was going to be different. Katherine was gone, Edward was history and our little Salvatore was on the way. Damon wasn't so hesitant with me either. Our love for each other was growing stronger. Our baby would just add to that. After Damon and I's little celebration we decided to head out to our wedding party as Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore & baby


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note~

Hey everyone! So the sequal will be posted late February I hope (: I am trying to update my story: History Repeating but I'm having writers block! So please read and review, telling me what would be a good idea! Happy New Years

Autumn xx


End file.
